tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Time for a Story
Time For a Story is the ninth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot New story books are to be delivered to the library for the school children's storytime and the Fat Controller gives this special job to Thomas. Thomas goes to Maithwaite to collect the trucks full of books, but he is so excited about the children's storytime that he leaves too soon and doesn't wait for the stationmaster to cover the books to keep them inside the trucks. On his way to the library, Thomas sees a red signal ahead and goes down the branch line before he reaches the signal, so not to be late for storytime. However, Thomas soon pays the price for his impatience when he ignores warning signs about track repairs and hits the bumpy track, causing his trucks to derail, crash into Farmer McColl's Field, and spill the books all over the field. Thomas feels bad for being impatient, but he has an idea. Seeing how bright the colourful books are in the field, Thomas decides that instead of bringing the books to the children, he will bring the children to the books. So, he collects Annie and Clarabel and then, collects the schoolchildren and their teacher. Once back at Farmer McColl's Field, Thomas listens to the teacher telling a story about a boy who learned patience. Characters * Thomas * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * The Teacher * The Maithwaite stationmaster * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Farmer McColl's Field * Town Hall * Sodor Steamworks Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theaters in October 2010. * In Germany, this episode is called "The Special Story Time" and in Norway it is called "Story Time". Goofs *Gordon's break coach is backwards in the starting of the episode. * The way the trucks derail is unrealistic. * It is said that the children were going to have a "storytime picnic", but no picnic was seen. * The trucks somehow change tracks at Maithwaite before Thomas couples up to them. * The storybooks should have been transported in vans - not open-topped trucks. * The driver should have made Thomas stop. * The books juddered in the trucks, but Thomas didn't. * Isn't Annie and Clarable, unless they were just fixed, should be at Knapford yards since that's the terminal of the Ffarqhuar, or Thomas', branch line. * Thomas should have asked Farmer McColl for permission to hold the storytime picnic in his field. * The teacher doesn't actually read from the book, she just keeps turning the page. * The book pages are blank. * The workmen were mending part of the track on the branch line. So it would have been more sensible to have the warning signs for the track repairs at the junction. * In some shots, the tracks are completely smooth, yet Thomas and the trucks still bounce. * The sign used to warn of track repairs is actually used by road crews in the UK, not track crews. * Thomas puffs down the branchline despite the points being switched against him. * When the turntable spins around, not only is it going too fast, but the bottom of the well spins! * In the US version, the Maithwaite stationmaster is given a different voice than that in Double Trouble. * Brakevans should have been added to Edward, Henry, Thomas, and Toby's trains. Merchandise * Take-n-Play - Storybook Car * Wooden Railway - Percy and the Storybook Car * Books - Thomas and the Shortcut Gallery File:TimeforaStorytitlecard.png File:TimeForaStory2.png|Edward File:TimeForaStory3.png|Toby File:TimeForaStory4.png|Emily and Thomas File:TimeForaStory5.png File:TimeForaStory6.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:TimeForaStory7.png File:TimeForaStory8.png File:TimeForaStory9.png|Thomas and the Maithwaite stationmaster File:TimeForaStory10.png File:TimeForaStory11.png File:TimeForaStory12.png File:TimeForaStory13.png File:TimeForaStory14.png File:TimeForaStory15.png File:TimeForaStory16.png File:TimeForaStory17.png File:TimeForaStory18.png File:TimeForaStory19.png File:TimeForaStory20.png File:TimeForaStory21.png File:TimeForaStory22.png File:TimeForaStory23.png File:TimeForaStory25.png File:TimeForaStory26.png File:TimeForaStory27.png File:TimeForaStory28.png File:TimeForaStory29.png|Victor and Kevin File:TimeForaStory30.png File:TimeForaStory31.png|Thomas and the children File:TimeForaStory32.png|The children board Annie File:TimeForaStory33.png|Thomas at Town Hall File:TimeForaStory34.png File:TimeForaStory35.png|Annie File:TimeForaStory36.png File:TimeForaStory37.png File:TimeForaStory38.png File:TimeForaStory(magazinestory)1.jpg File:TimeForaStory(magazinestory)2.jpg|The books File:TimeForaStory(magazinestory)3.jpg File:TimeForaStory(magazinestory)4.jpg File:TimeForaStory(magazinestory)5.jpg|The trucks derail File:TimeForaStory(magazinestory)6.jpg File:TimeForaStory(magazinestory)7.jpg File:TimeForaStory(magazinestory)8.jpg File:TimeForaStory(magazinestory)9.jpg File:TimeForaStory(magazinestory)10.jpg Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes